


Cover for AxeMeAboutAxinomancy's "Unexpected Effects"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>900x600 pixels at 300dpi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for AxeMeAboutAxinomancy's "Unexpected Effects"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603554) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



The original of this file is 900x600px at 300 dpi and can also be found [here at Box.com,](https://app.box.com/s/l3rj413m6iwjjo25ip3l) in case the below version has been dumbed down by Tumblr (where it was uploaded as a draft).

"It is around this time that the visual effects really get going. But there's nothing at all useful about them, they're not even of aesthetic interest, such as that is. Loops and streamers of light hanging around Sherlock's retinas, pointlessly...." Add to this a couple of mentions here and there in the text that the orchids are slightly reminiscent of something a bit rude, some body part or other... _et voilá._ :)

Thanks for a super fic, AxeMe!

  

  


End file.
